


Meeting of the Minds

by JasnNCarly



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Breakout Kings
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Danny is forced to work way outside of his comfort zone.





	Meeting of the Minds

Danny would never understand why his father agreed to work with cons, agreed to let this “test” group work with them on a case this huge – required them to work together rather than letting anyone lead in order to catch the escapee.  
  
His least favorite con, the mouthy brains of the operation, approached him with a whisper, “Detective Reagan, I just want you to know that—“  
  
“Is it, Lloyd?”  
  
“Yes, it is.”   
  
“Do me a favor, don’t talk to me. Don’t breathe direction. Don’t look at me sideways. Try to be invisible so I don’t kill you.”  
  
“Got it.”


End file.
